


Springtime Breeze

by colorfulcharades



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Dan Fei being a cute beb, Dan Heng being the best brother ever, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Love, Spring scenery, Training, let's all take a break from all the angst in this fandom, set two years before the beginning of s1, these two deserve much more love and recognition, this fic is months old but I found it just now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulcharades/pseuds/colorfulcharades
Summary: The shine in her eyes is never toning down, not even for a second, as they turn around and walk towards their home, the sound of their talking melting the silence of the sacred grounds in a bright, summer day. The sun is beaming upon them, as if observing, as if guiding and protecting the two guardian siblings on the way to the sacred place they called home.





	Springtime Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was collecting pixel dust in my TBF drabbles file, so I decided to post it here after like 4 months because these two cute siblings deserve all the love in the world!
> 
> Enjoy this teeth-rotting fluff y'all

  
The sky upon the sacred land is clear, crystal blue, a shade of deep waters, cloudless, an endless stretch of deep sapphire upon which a blinding light of the sun resides. The ruler of all.

Rays of intense illuminescence reflect on her blade, moving fluently through the air around her body, lost in the movement like a bird carried by the sensual caress of summer breeze.  
 _One step. A sharp turn._  
 _A swing. Then another._  
The colorful frills of her clothing are flying, following her movements as if they had a life on their own while her shadow dances upon the dry grass, elegant swirls and light footsteps coming to a graceful halt not meters away from where she stood mere moments ago.

A sword is held tightly, protectively, within a delicate hand, the glistening metal reflecting off the light of the saturated rays, and her gaze, brimming with the fire of determination, is tightly focused upon the ground beneath her feet, observing the fresh marks of footsteps, of her tiresome work.  
Underneath the heavy layers of clothing, her heart is beating urgently, breath falling short in the aftermath of her training. The warmth is caressing the back of her had as the light breeze of early summer blows past her concentrated posture. Moments pass, underneath the lazy sky, her feet moving gracefully through the grass, a hand ready to put the sword away and finish her practice for the afternoon.

  
_"Dan Fei!"_

  
A sudden call, breaking through the lazy silence of a summer afternoon, almost makes her jump with awereness. Turning her head to the source with a passing moment of recognition, she spots the tall, graceful figure of her older brother, approaching her in hurried footsteps. The fair skin of his face seems almost ethereal under the intense rays of warm sunlight, long hair of shining obsidian flowing behind him as he quickened his steps, a smile of gentle, unbound kindness gracing his facial features. She could almost swear she saw a glistening shine in his eyes from several steps away.  
A wide, euphoric smile blossoms over her face.

_"Brother!"_

_"I have to show you something"_ she hears him exclaim when he finally approaches her, his facial expression glistening with pride of an unknown cause. With an inquiring gaze, Dan Fei lowers her eyes upon his arms, held out in front of him in a blissful, relaxed manner.  
His hands are held against one another, long, gentle fingertips forming a miniature cage, an unbelievably tiny bit of space which she wasn't sure what he was hiding in.

_"What is it, brother?"_

The confusion in her voice is apparent, and a wide-eyed, curious expression on his younger sister's face is enough to make Dan Heng laugh.

_"You will see! Now, close your eyes"._

The light-hearted suggestion makes Dan Fei smile brightly, closing her eyes immediately as she waits for the surprise that was about to come. A curious mind of a girl of barely fifteen years was already buzzing, taking silent, wild guesses at what the sudden surprise might hold. The seconds seem too long, an euphoric state of awaiting nearly managing to take the better of her. Still, the patience prevails, and she keeps her composure, without questions, determined, until she hears her brother's voice.

_"Alright! You can open your eyes now"._

With a soft flutter of eyelashes, she focuses her sight on his opened hands, eyes widening in surprise and amazement of that which she was glancing at.  
Resting atop his finger, letting it's wings spread in a slow movement, is a butterfly.

_The most beautiful butterfly she has ever seen._

It's wings seem too big for it's body, carefully crafted, perfectly symmetrical pieces, decorated in lively rays of colors. Saturated, bright streaks of yellow, gentle touches of soft lilac, and a powerful, vibrant shade of darkened blue that she could only associate with a moonlit night.  
Dan Fei finds herself audibly inhaling, in wonder, in admiration, and she can't pry her eyes away from the breathtaking sight, memorizing every detail, her eyes drinking in the delicate beauty of the tiny insect.

_"Beautiful, isn't it?"_

She nods her head, slowly, observing the sight with a curious, concentrated gaze, until the butterfly's wings flutter once, twice, and suddenly, it is up in the warm air, gracefully levitating, the sun's blinding rays reflecting off it's wings, a breathtakingly gorgeous palette of colors that she didn't know could belong to such a miniature, fragile creature.   
Her eyes follow it as it flies away, off into the distance, and her brother's voice flows through the blissful silence.

_"It reminded me of you"._

Upon hearing the comment, Dan Fei turns in surprise, only to be met with her older brother's smile, soothing like the air after a storm, bright as the sunlight falling on them both.   
That same smile, which she remembers as her earliest memory, a stable, hopeful constant in a tiny world of a child who knew nothing except duty for all her life. A smile that offered and gave, showed her the light, met her when she felt cold and alone, lit up her days with the force of a thousand suns.  
Memories flash behind her eyelids, of times when she felt so tiny compared to him, when they played together, running through the emerald grass, him holding her in his arms as she cried over bad dreams and lost toys, the when they practiced and trained beside each other, hour after hour, day after day, bringing their techniques to perfection and overcoming obstacles together.  
She realizes, in that second, that she has something more than silence, more than a sacred temple that was her home, something more than a duty to protect the divine object, a duty she was raised for.  
 _She had him. Her brother. Her hero._  
 _Her family._  
 _And she needed nothing more._

  
A moment passes by, like a breeze of wind. A bright, joyful smile brightens up his little sister's delicate features, and Dan Heng feels the happiness bloom inside his soul like an early spring flower.

_"Come on now, let's go back and rest for a bit, Dan Fei"._

She nods quickly in approval, her steps confident and stable. The air around them is a feathery breeze, and the brightest star of all, standing upon her trone of the endless sapphire skies, blesses the ground with warmth and life.   
The shine in her eyes is never toning down, not even for a second, as they turn around and walk towards their home, the sound of their talking melting the silence of the sacred grounds in a bright, summer day. The sun is beaming upon them, as if observing, as if guiding and protecting the two guardian siblings on the way to the sacred place they called home.

 

 

_**Oh, how tragic it would be, if fate decided to separate a family.** _

 

 

 


End file.
